Regulus
by PrettyPrettyShinyShiny
Summary: When a strange man who resembles Sirius kidnaps him from his hellish home, Harry has t deal with a marriage contract to a man everyone thought dead and being at his mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc.**\- I most certainly do not own Harry Potter. Nor will I ever. So...Yeah.

**So...This Story**\- Well, it is **MA**. Which you will soon discover. This is not a fem!Harry story (much as I love them), and will have mostly one-sided Regulus/Harry, noncon, stuff like that. And one-sided (kinda iffy on it, not quite sure) Sirius/Harry. I'm not sure exactly where this might be headed, or if Harry will only be in a relationship with Regulus, but I liked the idea and this is what came of it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He looked like a younger, more regal, less emaciated and insane Sirius. And here he was, in his Aunt and Uncle's house, calmly staring down at the slumped (unconscious? Oh, for his sake, he hoped it was all they were) forms of his reluctant guardians. He was hiding in his cupboard again. Or rather, he was punished to it. And at almost fifteen, it was a bit cramped. Not much, seeing as he was rather small- that was from the malnutrition and all that. Growing up in a cupboard with hateful people who weren't hesitant on _'physical discipline' _could do that. He scrambled back, pressing against the smallest space. Again, he was small enough to do so.

He stopped watching, shivering as he heard him straighten his expensive-looking clothes. He heard the man's shoes thump softly against the floor, then up the stairs, flinching as he stepped on the creaky one. Heard the doors open as he explored. Heard his own door- with its cat-flap and locks. The steps paused there and he tried to sink down even lower than he was. There was blood spilt on the walls, stained into the floor in his room. It was when he returned last year his uncle decided to finally officially use his room rather than taking him to his study or out to the tiny shed outside in the dead of night. The small cot with the handcuffs were also damning evidence of neglect and abuse. He heard the man pull up his floorboard and he froze. He began to shudder and tremble. He was somewhat glad Dudley was out with his friends, lest the slob make a fuss. The man clearly had no qualms on harming muggles. The steps were slower coming down. Or maybe it was just him, because he found he couldn't seem to breathe correctly. He'd faced Voldemort several times, yet this was far more terrifying. Maybe because this was his home of oppression, of being pushed down and defeated. He didn't even have his wand. And while he was disturbingly good with wandless, he didn't want to risk too much attraction to the house. Lord knows how the press would like to slander him, even after it was proved him and the Headmaster were right.

Still alert through his thoughts, he was acutely aware of the man slowly going to the cupboard door, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt air displacement as a hand reached for the locks. Light spilled in and he was momentarily blinded, seeing the shadowy figure without his glasses (that Dudley broke- on his nose) become even blurrier. Though he was quite aware of the big hand that clutched his thin shoulder, dragging him forth. He stared up at the blurry outline of the man's face, and he was distinctly able to see the blue color of his eyes, gray bits swirling in. The opposite of Sirius', who had blue on gray rather than gray on blue. Then there was a wand lightly poking against his temple and he felt his eyelids slip down slowly, vision getting hazier and hazier until he could no longer stave off the sudden sleepiness that took hold of him.

xXx

He woke slowly, not really wanting to do so, but his body never allowed him much sleep. Not this long. His brow furrowed at the feel of incredibly soft cool sheets under him. He…Didn't like them. Too…Slippery. Not consistent enough. He struggled then to wake fully, but grogginess held him yet for a bit longer before instincts kicked it the hell out of his head and body. He noticed, first and foremost, that he was naked. Very naked. He pushed himself up slowly, knowing that going even a bit too fast would result in agony for his poor head. Silk, he noticed. He didn't like silk. It felt elusive- like water. He frowned heavily, peering around with blurry eyes. It was when the door creaked open slowly that his attention snapped there, tensing on the bed. The shadowy figure. The Sirius-looking man. He came in slowly, holding a tray in his hands and kicking the door closed with a boot. Harry watched him nervously.

He sat on the edge of the large bed, making Harry scoot to the other end anxiously, clutching the sheet to his body. The man offered him a potion then. There was silence before Harry slowly took it. He didn't want to be forced after all, and he seriously doubted the man had any problems with doing so should he refuse. He sniffed it first, making a face at the smell before downing it quickly. He gasped as a tingling filled his eyes, clutching at his temples as fuzziness increased as blackness took over his vision for a few moments before the world suddenly burst into sharp vision around him and he gasped weakly as he fell back against the bed. He blinked with wide owlish eyes at the man. "A potion of my own creation. Only perfected a few years ago though."

"You're not Sirius…", he said slowly. Though he looked so much like him. But he was younger, healthier, and most definitely colder. The man raised a brow at that, shifting closer and Harry leaned back farther in response. A black curtain of wavy hair fell forward as he leaned closer yet. He stopped barely two inches from his face.

"I'm his little brother.", he said quietly, warm breath ghosting over his face and making Harry shiver. "Regulus. And you, are Harry Potter.", he said. Harry glared at him then surprising the man a bit.

"Why am I here? And aren't you supposed to be dead?", he hissed, temper flaring and hiding his confused fear well. He smiled coolly, leaning forward even more, bracing his hands on either side of the small teenager.

"I've been in hiding, little Potter. And as for why you're here,", he nuzzled noses with the boy. "You are mine and I've come to collect you.", he said simplistically. Harry froze, tensing before anger flared through his vivid green eyes. But before he could do anything, the man draped himself over Harry's body, the thin blanket hardly helping. "Oh? Don't you know?", he asked in a purr, a wicked grin curling his lips. "You were promised upon birth to the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. A safety precaution you know."

"…But…But Sirius,", he gasped.

"Was blasted off the family tree. Automatically making me the Lord now,", he brought up his hand, showing him a ring with the Black crest on it. "And aren't you a little bit upset? Your beloved godfather meant to wed you,", he said in a whisper against the shell of his daintily pointed ear, licking the delicate lobe. "Weren't you curious as to why my brother seemed to watch you so _intently?_ Why he seemed so _eager_ to have you in his home?"

Harry froze once more at the implications in the man's words before struggling and pushing the man off of himself. "No! Sirius wouldn't do that! He-"

"Loves you? Oh _yes_…He does. More than you think he does. Or rather, your lovely little body coupled with your inherent need to please.", the man growled, clinging firmly to his body. His leg pressed between the long coltish ones of the boy's. "How well do you know him, pet?", he asked, pressing his lips against the slim neck and fluttering pulse. He looked up at the fae-like face, seeing the tears building in those powerful green irises. "I've known him my entire life. He sees you as his already, you know.", he said, shifting to pull the blanket from the slim little body, crisscrossed with scars from his abuse. He tried to hide his body immediately. Regulus didn't allow it, pulling both small wrists in his hand. "Do you know what solidifies the contract?", he asked him huskily as he heard the boy begin to hiccup, crying softly. _"Consummation."_, he ground down against the boy, whose inexperienced body was helpless but to respond to the advances, though it took a few minutes. "And he was going to bed you the first chance he got.", he told him viciously. "Not that the bond would take- not while I'm alive. Had he taken you, it would have immediately alerted me. And do you know what I would've done?", he asked in a hushed voice, continually grinding his hips against his, not minding the pre-cum that was beginning to smear onto his robe in the slightest. "I would've _killed_ your precious godfather,", he said, latching his lips onto a dusky pink nipple to suckle at. "And I would've taken you away with me,", he growled around his delectable little treat.

"Don-", the boy began, a sob stopping the word. Regulus hummed, using his wand to bind the wrists in his hands above the boy so he could begin to undo his own robe.

"If I don't,", he said lowly, "Then we'll both go through _agonizing_ pain on your seventeenth birthday. The contract needs to be fulfilled by then.", he pushed it from his shoulders, showing him a defined and muscular torso. A trail of black hair led from his bellybutton down as he began undoing his belt. "Besides,", he glanced at the shivering body below him, "I've been waiting for most of your life.", he grinned down, shark-like and feral as he ripped off the black slacks he wore, revealing the hard length of arousal that was dark- the head an obscene purple. "And you're far too pretty,", he said before descending on the resisting mouth. He growled, grabbing the boy's erection harshly, making him gasp. Taking the opportunity, he roughly dominated the small mouth that had the lingering taste of something tangy. He grinned roguishly into the forced kiss, roughly palming the boy and hearing the involuntary moan spill into his mouth.

"Wh-", the boy broke the kiss, moving his lips away even as Regulus darted after them, sealing their lips together again. "Why are you-?", he struggled to get out as Regulus cooed at his shaking form, the tears falling more steadily now. The suppressors he used were keeping the boy's magic from acting up.

"Because I want to.", he said simply, squeezing a bit too hard on the boy, making him wince. He massaged the flesh in apology, leaning down to taste the little pink nipple once more, lavishing his attention on it as his hand worked to boy into a panting frenzy. The boy still struggled and Regulus was deliciously pleased. It would mean even more, then, when the boy gave into him, have an even deeper meaning when he accepted him. Which he will. It might take some time, but he will.

But for now…

His fingers slipped back, making the body tense again. A sudden heat and clenching tightness around two slick fingers made him hiss, biting slightly on the boy's chest, making him cry out in shock. His body shook almost violently at the intrusion and Regulus hummed, licking his way up to the tightly shut mouth, using his free hand to brush the overflowing tears from his flushed face. His eyes opened just a bit, slits of agonized green. Regulus moved his attentions to his throat, lovingly nipping and leaving tender kisses that belied the way his fingers harshly spread, pushing and prodding in an effort to loosen the boy up.

He pressed his own aching length against a slim hairless thigh, rubbing lewdly and making the boy's struggles renew. He snarled, biting down in punishment and making the boy whimper so deliciously that Regulus offered several soothing licks and kisses to the growing red mark on his shoulder. "Oh darling, please stop struggling like that, it'll only be worse if you do. Relax, love, before I make you.", he coaxed, murmuring into the lovely skin before him, allowing his eyes to roam the young body. Indeed, scars, welts, burns covered the slim young thing, but that didn't matter- he'd taken care of those horrid muggles. "I could make this very painful for you, you know. I can make you tear and bleed everywhere as I take you. But I won't do that. Do you know why?", he kissed him softly. "Because you are far too precious to hurt.", he removed his fingers, loving the little gasp that left him and the way he shuddered. A few muttered spells and he pressed into him. The boy whined, becoming tense again. "Oh, lovely, you're so fucking _tight_,", he hissed into the crook of his neck. "Please, pet, _relax_…I don't want to hurt you.", he murmured, thrusting in all the way sharply. The boy let out a small scream. Regulus fought to keep from just ravishing the boy before he was ready. Yet he waited, murmuring nonsense into his ear and petting him, touching everywhere and his lips followed as much as they could.

"N-no…"

"Oh, _yes_, pet…", he breathed against him, pulling out a little before going back in, slowly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this,", he told him, kissing him again. He didn't stop until the boy was forced to open his mouth to him. He forged on, giving another small thrust. He'd waited long years for this, he could be a little more patient.

xXx

Regulus knocked before entering, another tray in his hands. Harry was still asleep, curled as he was on the bed, the blanket tucked up against his chin. He smiled at the sight. His lovely little bride. He'd have to have some sort of social ceremony once everything settled down. He set down the tray lightly, quietly making his way over. He smiled a bit more as he laid his hand on the slim shoulder under the blanket. Green eyes fluttered open, dark lashes fanning against his cheeks. Groggy green eyes looked up at him.

"It's noon, pet.", he told him, stroking a hand through his hair. It'd been almost two months since he took him for his own. He was used to waking up in this manner now. Used to long nights kept awake by his eager…husband. He sat up, naked beneath the warm covers. Regulus hummed appreciatively, running a hand down his back.

"You spoil me,", Harry said sleepily. He didn't necessarily trust the man; or even like him much. However, after much reflection, crying, brooding, emptiness, screaming, and then _more_ crying, Harry had decided to just try to...Deal with it, or make the most of it or some other rot that he tried to use to cover the fact he was denying everything in his head- that it was just some strange nightmare/dream. It was easier that way.

"Good. Then you'll be spoiled for anyone else,", he said with another small smile, nuzzling against him. "Come, you must eat darling,", he said, a wave of his hand bringing the tray to them. "Fruits,", he said with a smile as Harry's hungry eyes took in the vibrant colors. He'd been wanting nothing but fruit and sweets for the past few days. Regulus hummed, watching him fondly. If it meant what he thought it did, then he and his lovely pet would be welcoming their first child not even a year into their contract. "We'll be going out today.", he looked up at him.

"Out?", he asked, nervous at the thought. Regulus shushed him.

"Well, I believe you've missed your friends, haven't you?", he asked. The boy perked up. "We shall bathe and be off,", he told him, kissing his cheek. He swallowed his food, nodding more hesitantly. He still wasn't- didn't-

Sex. Sexual acts. He didn't...Like them. Or, well his body liked it but he didn't..._Want_ to do those things. He still usually cried a little when Regulus felt frisky. He shook the thoughts from his head, finishing his food and steeling himself against the next half hour or so.

xXx

After several incidents in the baths, they were dressing. Or, Regulus was dressing Harry as Harry fixed his tie. While Regulus got a suit (as was common for Ministry workers actually, or those higher Purebloods when going to, say, Diagon Alley) he was dressing Harry in a robe. It was black and long, but fitted to his lithe frame. The sleeves were fitted until the elbow, where it billowed out a little. He smiled down at him, wrapping a belt about his hips. It sat crooked, too big as it glinted of steel. It had several tracker charms on it, along with protections.

"You look lovely, darling.", he smiled. Harry smiled back up at him a bit stiffly, eyes a touch misted over yet from their previous activities- while it troubled Regulus that his bride continued to feel such distress during their beautiful moments, he was sure it would stop soon. It was simply a little new to the boy.

"What…Will I tell them? And the Order,", he worried at his lip and Regulus hummed, taking the smaller hands in his own to peck a kiss to his beloved.

"Shh, pet, don't worry about that.", he told him, pulling him close. "Just focus on having fun with your friends today, hm?"

xXx

"Harry mate!", Ron's call made him look over to see the ginger and Hermione running at him, tackling him in a hug. "Bloody hell mate, where've you been?", Ron breathed as Hermione sighed, getting teary-eyed. He helped the smaller boy back up. "We heard those muggles got offed and you were gone,", he said worriedly. Harry sighed, opening his mouth before Regulus stepped closer to the three. Ron and Hermione tensed, looking at him warily before blinking.

"S-Sirius?", Hermione asked and the man laughed deeply.

"No, girl. Sirius is my brother. I am Regulus.", he told her with a charming smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you,", he bowed. His two bestfriends froze.

"But…But you're dead!", Ron blurted out.

"No no no, my boy. That was simply to escape the Dark Lord.", he replied easily, reaching for Harry and pulling him closer by his hips. "I am quite alive.", he said. "Now I think that Valeno's Chocolate Shoppe is having a sale,", he pointed to the large and luxuriously designed candy store. He plopped a bag of clinking galleons in Harry's hand, "So go catch up over sweets. I must be off to Gringotts for a bit.", he said, barely restraining from kissing his little pet. Harry nodded obediently, grabbing their sleeves and going off to the lovely smelling store to gorge himself on fine sweets. Regulus smiled fondly. "You are _pants_ at hiding.", he said and he heard a distinct snarl. "Been quite some time, Sirius.", he turned and faced his hooded brother. Wild gray eyes stared back at him. Another man put a hand on his arm, stopping him from doing something foolish. "And you are his werewolf friend, correct? Lupin, I believe.", he said as he appraised the amber-eyed and tawny-haired man. His robes had definitely seen better days. "Harry quite looks up to you, though I'm unsure why.", he said then before turning. "And old Mad-Eye!", he said cheerfully. "Who else do I know here?", he said, turning in a circle slowly. "Why, is that Vera Li? And my old Housemate _Severus_.", he said. "How may I help you?", he asked them at large.

"Did you kill those muggles?", Sirius asked in a snarl. Regulus scoffed.

"Kill them? Certainly not. I stunned them and left them there. The spell should've worn off in about three or four hours.", he brushed off invisible dust.

"How did you get through the wards?", Mad-Eye asked him, fake eye spinning madly.

"Wards?", he barked out a laugh, "Please, those wards were already dead. Never really there to begin with. From what I've been able to gather, they're fed off of familial love. And if you look at the boy, you'll see that there was absolutely _no love_ in that house. Ask young Harry or his friends about his home life. See what answers you get.", he said amusedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to something at Gringotts."

xXx

"Oh sweet Merlin,", Ron moaned, "This is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted _ever_.", Harry nodded happily next to him, tasting everything offered. Which was quite a bit as the owner of the store, a one Maximiliano Valeno, was insisting on giving him everything. It could have been because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, or the ring on his middle finger. Hermione was calmer now, and was debating on asking him where he'd been and what he was doing with a supposedly dead man.

"Harry,", she began and he looked up at her through dark lashes as he tried some sort of fudge. "Where, exactly, were you?"

"I was with Regulus,", he said simply, though he was uneasy and wouldn't look at her. "I'm married now, you know,", he brought up his hand, wriggling his fingers to show off the old ring. The metal was black and a thick ruby was set inside. Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?", he asked, licking a sweet and tangy candy from his fingers.

"What?! When did this happen? You're _f__a__r_ too young to be getting _married_, Harry!"

"Hermione…You do realize it's kind of common for Purebloods to contract eachother at this age, if not from birth. Which was it, by the way?", he turned his attention to the other boy.

"Birth,", he mumbled, popping another chocolate in his mouth to avoid saying more.

"Wait, wait- _contract?_ You mean _arranged_ marriages?", Ron nodded, reaching for more of the goodies set out before them.

"Well, yeah. Some Purebloods are married before sixteen. Fourteen, I think is when they're cleared for marriage."

"That's horrible!"

"How so?", Ron asked curiously. "I mean, Percy and Penelope are due to be married. They wanted to wait until Percy could get his own place."

"What?"

"Well, yeah. Clearwater's dad set it up. And if I'm not mistaken, Lavender is set with Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff and they're waiting until they graduate. Time to date around and all that. I know Neville's gram is pushing him and-, oh who was it…"

"Su Li, was it?", Harry offered, glad to be off the topic of his own marriage.

"Yeah, her. Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah.", he said, "And Tracy Davis from Slytherin is getting with Scott Rook. I think he graduated five years ago?", he asked.

"Whoa, whoa, stop! Is this some sort of Pureblood thing?"

"Not always. Sometimes one family will go to a muggleborn's and ask.", Ron shrugged. Then grinned, "In fact…I heard Krum's family came over only a few days ago. That they were in a muggle ring shop, in fact,", he said teasingly. Hermione flushed darkly.

"I-I'm sure he'll be happy with whoever she is,", she said, suddenly much more prim and composed.

"Something about the name Herm-own-ninny being repeated numerous times,", he added lightly and the girl reached over Harry to smack the redhead. "Oi! I'm only sayin' what I heard!", he pouted.

"What about you, Ron? Got a contract?"

"Nah,", his nose scrunched, "Didn't want none. When I get married and who it'll be will be my choice and my doing. The _muggle_ way.", he told them.

"Eh…Excuse me, but there seems to be an altercation going on outside and I ask you please remain here,", the man said nervously, popping in the room.

"Altercation?", Hermione frowned.

"Yes.", he told them, "A group seems to be trying to subdue or capture a man,"

"Dammit,", Harry cursed, getting up.

"M-Master Potter,", the man called but the boy was darting down the steps and out the door. Colors flew everywhere and he got suitably pissed off. Ron and Hermione stumbled out behind him.

"Harry!", they heard Tonks. "Get back inside, it's not-"

"_What the HELL do you think you're doing?"_, he shouted, one hand flinging out and suddenly the Order members were shoved back and to the ground, the wind knocked out of them. "This is Diagon! You can't just start fights in the streets!"

"Now now, pet,", Regulus chuckled. "I'm sure they were only worried about you. You do tend to get into trouble, from what I hear."

"'S not my fault.", he grumbled, making his way closer and dodging the spells meant to stop him. "Trouble seems to find me, not the other way around.", he stood in front of the man, slightly tense. Regulus smiled, setting his hands on the femininely curved hips and pulling him flush. "I thought you were off to the bank?", he asked with a frown as the man stroked his hair, eyes peeking around to see who it was trying so valiantly to attack the man.

"I was, until my brother here stopped me.", he answered, looking back over his shoulder at the infuriated man. "I think he's a mite angry at me.", he laughed a bit as he said it.

"Harry? What are you doing with that man?", Remus asked hesitantly, slowly getting up to look between them.

"Can't you smell it? Take a deep whiff, wolf, of our precious boy here.", he said in a purr, turning to present said boy. Remus frowned, but obeyed cautiously, eyes widening quite a bit and flashing golden-amber. Regulus chuckled, pulling his darling back, arms wrapped on his shoulders and dangling on his chest, smaller ones coming to hold them cautiously. "Isn't it wonderful?", he asked, leaning down to nuzzle the boy's hair. Remus gaped slightly, horror filling his eyes.

"He's barely fifteen,", he whispered.

"I was going to whisk him away when he turned fourteen, but I didn't want to startle him. Seeing as the year had gone however, I should've.", he scowled. "Do not seem so shocked.", he said in a hiss, pulling the boy closer possessively. "I have been betrothed to him since his birth. You were, I believe, in China at the time of his conception and the contract."

"He was supposed to be _MINE!"_, Sirius snarled angrily. Remus' shocked face snapped to his old friend.

"The bond _never_ would've taken! If you don't recall, _brother_, you were blasted off of the tree! Mother had long since had me put as Lord!", the younger barked right back at him, the two growling angrily at one another. Harry looked between Sirius and Remus nervously, silently pleading with the werewolf to calm his godfather down, hands tightening on his husband's. Remus frowned at him, glancing between the brothers.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?", he proposed slowly, making them spare him a quick glance.

"Indeed, wolf.", Remus winced and Harry's hands tightened on his arms as he flinched at the blunt word. He cooed at the boy softly, petting back his raven locks. "Come, we shall return to my manor.", he said, "Go get your companions, love.", he gently pushed him towards where Ron and Hermione still stood in the doorway of their candy shop. He glanced between them again before scurrying off. "Don't upset him as much as you've already done.", he told his brother coldly.

"_I've_ upset him? And I suppose he went with you willingly?", Sirius' arms were straight, knuckles white with his trembling fists. Regulus' lips pulled up in a silent snarl. "At least he's familiar with me- and not with a _Death Eater!"_, the elder Black spat. Regulus' eyes blazed in fury and he quickly sneered before trying to stifle it. He'd hate for his love to see him lose so much of his cool. He was still skittish about him.

"It doesn't matter,", he hissed, "He's _mine."_

"Not willingly.", Remus glared darkly. Regulus felt burning fury rise up and create a red haze over his vision and he wanted nothing more than to simply kill the man, tear him limb from limb. His head snapped to the side as he heard his darling's friends whisper frantically as he pulled them over, glancing at him nervously. He calmed down quickly. Who cares what they said? They couldn't do anything- the contract is until death do they part. And he'd taken a page from the Dark Lord's book to make sure he wouldn't die anytime soon.

He smiled charmingly to his small lover. He offered his hand and Harry reluctantly set his hand atop the larger one. Harry's other arm was locked tightly in both of Hermione's and Ron's. Regulus tossed his location over his shoulder at the others before apparating.

They landed in the garden, and Regulus steadied his slightly light-headed lover. Soon enough, he'd have to stop apparating with him. His lips curved into a tender smile as his fingers stroked Harry's flat stomach. Nervous green eyes glanced at him before more cracks sounded and Regulus' smile slipped from his lip as he pulled Harry close. "Pity. You all made it.", Sirius snarled, almost launching himself at him. Regulus snarled, shielding his tiny husband quickly. A few of the others however, grabbed the infuriated man. Several house-elves popped in front of the two groups. "Prepare the tea room won't you? The one in the green house.", he commanded and they bowed deeply before silently popping away. "As I dislike the idea of others coming into our intimate home,", his grip tightened on feminine hips as Harry winced, "We will be having this discussion out in one of the greenhouses.", he smiled coolly. Then it became a bit mischievous as he leaned down a bit so his lips pressed against Harry's ear. "Besides, young Harry enjoys the flowers.", his tongue slipped out to follow the delicate curve to the slight point. Sirius practically roared. Harry flinched harshly. When they sat, Harry hesitantly looked to the seat beside Sirius. Regulus sent him a cold look.

"I- please just let me...My godfather..."

"You'll pay for it tonight, love.", he whispered in his ear. Harry flinched again but quickly made his way to the seat. Sirius' hand clenched around his own and Harry relaxed a little bit. Regulus only felt more resent towards his brother. And a little towards Harry but really, Regulus knew the boy would need some more adjustment to him. "Bring me our contract.", he said as one of the elves set the tray on the fine, lacy metal table as other poured tea and set out biscuits and the like. "Honestly, brother, you should have put more thought into how you worded the contract. It was rather vague, after all. 'The son of Orion and Walburga Black'? 'Lord Black'?"

"You were supposed to be dead.", Sirius growled coldly. He held Harry's hand tightly against his thigh, wanting very badly to hold the boy.

"I seem to be quite alive don't I? As soon as that contract was written, Mother made sure to change the Lordship to me. Again brother; the contract was vague. Mother blasted you from the tree. There's no way you would've been made Lord even if I died. In fact, it probably would have gone to Narcissa's brat or Aunt Callidora's son or Aunt Charis'. My, I knew you never listened much to Mother's lectures but really, to be so uninformed.", he scoffed. "Besides, you were imprisoned."

"Wrongly!"

"Doesn't change the law, brother. You know the contract becomes void if one of the two are imprisoned.", Regulus' eyes glinted in a steely way. "You were planning on wedding the boy besides weren't you?", his older (just slightly) brother merely clenched his jaw tightly. Regulus turned his attention to his husband, who'd kept his head down for the conversation, nibbling absentmindedly on some sweet or another one of the house-elves brought specially for the young master. "Harry,", the boy jolted. "Take some tea with that dear, you'll get sick if you don't.", Harry stiffened but nodded slowly, taking his saucer and tea with his one hand. "Use both hands, Harry.", he said with that metallic, sharp edge to his words. Harry flinched but slipped an apologetic glance at his godfather as he brought his other hand from the reassuring grip. The man watched him longingly. It made a shiver of discomfort crawl up his spine. Regulus looked at him like that sometimes. Except, Regulus looked far more predatory. He looked at his lap and drank his fragrant tea. Ron sat on his other side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, ignoring the harsh glare thrown to him by his best mate's husband.

"Regulus-"

"Let's get something straight right now, and you can go back then and repeat it to whoever is running things now that Dumbledore dropped off the face of the planet. Harry will not be returning to Hogwarts. That school is ridiculously under-protected. Voldemort getting in three to four times? A Basilisk on the loose? Death Eaters roaming around? No, I'll be keeping him here, with safety and tutors."

"But- my friends!-", Harry gasped, almost dropping his tea and saucer.

"Hush love, your friends can come during holidays and over the summers if you like. Furthermore, Harry will be having no contact whatsoever with this war.", this immediately drew protest. "I can just as easily take him and hide in one of the Black houses and you'd never see another glimpse of him.", he snarled. "Harry, stand.", Harry did so reluctantly, setting his tea down. He pointed at his stomach. "Right now, our baby is growing inside of him.", Harry seized up, staggering after a moment.

"Wh-...", he muttered as shocked, heavy silence filled the room.

"There will be no conflict around him.", Regulus went on. "Adding onto what I've just said about our child, the only ones to be involved in his personal care is him, Severus and I."

"Excuse me?", the man's silky voice spoke for the first time since Regulus appeared.

"Did you think I didn't know about that little oath you took with Lily Potter? To protect her child?"

"Uh- Sir, I...", Hermione spoke up, brown eyes glancing at her friend who just received yet another shock. Regulus looked at her impatiently. "I really...Think Harry hit his limit for surprises today...", Regulus tilted his head thoughtfully before looking at his bride.

"Hm. Indeed, girl. Very well.", he snapped his finger. "You two may accompany him to one of the guest rooms where he can rest.", a house-elf bowed and came to gently take Harry's arm. Sirius reached out, clutching his hand momentarily. Harry squeezed back weakly, Hermione and Ron quickly flanking him and holding him up as the house elf led them out. Regulus watched after them. "Now that the children are gone,", he looked back, far colder, far graver thn he was before. "The real talking can begin."

**X****XXXXXXXXX**

I love you~! So please review~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc.**\- I still don't own Harry Potter! Still? Still!

**It's Come To My Attention!**\- Through xxdarkxxalicexx, I realized that I can't mentally convey the way the two act in my head and why they act that way, as well as the pressing questions she offered in her review. Questions that I hope will be sufficiently answered in this chapter (and I'm sorry for my awful posting schedules- or lack thereof). And...There's gonna be some light Sirius bashing. Sort of.

**ALSO!** I should make this clear- this does _not_ have the 'romance' tag/genre for a reason. I doubt Regulus and Harry will be in an 'I love you' phase. Mostly because Regulus more or less forced himself on Harry. That does not a happy relationship make. If Harry falls in love with someone, it wouldn't be Regulus- unless Regulus wipes his memory or uses a potion. Which is, considering his actions so far, completely possible.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You may be wondering- of course you are- as to how I'm still alive?", his voice was filled with more regal formality and a sort of icy disdain that set the others on edge. They sat rigidly, hands subtly or not so subtly (in Sirius' case) fingering wands as they watched him distrustfully. His lips curled into a malicious smile. "Kreacher.", he purred and watched them stiffen even more. "Phoenix tears cure almost everything, can stop death even. Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared after betraying that disgusting _halfblood?"_, he spat.

"Harry's a halfblood.", Remus pointed out softly. Regulus looked down at him patronizingly, barely refraining from sneering outright at the wolf. Two _mutts_ around his darling little Harry. No wonder his poor boy was so uneducated and misinformed.

"Harry doesn't parade as a pureblood. Harry's mother at least had magic. And most importantly, _Harry_ is _mine."_, shallow reasons to them perhaps, not _really _reasons at all. But he never did boast of his absolute sincerity. He leaned back in his seat, still sitting with perfect attention to his upbringing as a proper pureblood.

"Our topic is why yer still here, Black.", Moody growled and the man turned his attention to the older man.

"Mm. So it is. I've told you already that I had Phoenix tears.", he waved a hand dismissively. "And Inferi aren't that hard to destroy. It was much trickier to attempt to confuse the wards and charms that said Inferi had attacked and fell me. I had to have a sacrifice for that,", he told them with dark but amused remembrance. He saw them get ready to speak up, to throw spells and hexes and the like and held his hand up at their hasty reactions. "If you think attacking me in my home is at all a good idea, please. I welcome you to try.", he smiled, cold and polite and his eyes sharp and gleefully vicious. He knew his brother would stand, chair clattering and wand sparking, just as he knew (but was still disappointed by) the wolf would stop him. He watched though, as the wolf attempted to keep him down. He felt distinct displeasure and a touch of anger when the mutt spoke Harry's name, and even more when that seemed to cool his brother enough for him to sit back down.

"And where've ya been all this time?", once more, it was Moody who brought them back from distraction.

"That, dear Mad-Eye, is my business alone. You can't expect me to give up all my secrets.", he scoffed. "Especially not in my own home. I suppose though, that you won't simply believe that I was in hiding in one of the many Black estates hidden throughout Europe and Asia."

Moody's glare told him not. He chuckled.

"What information,", Vera Li's voice contained only a hint of a tremor, the fury that he knew only a mother could have. If he recalled, she had a daughter in Harry's year. He felt a fine trace of disgust at the misplaced sympathy she seemed to harbor for his husband. Harry was simply new to this marriage, to the traditions. He would grow to find his place beside Regulus. "Can you give us?"

"What can I give you? That depends on what you want to know."

"Why stay hidden all this time? Even after Vo-Voldemort's death?", the name was only stumbled over once. He sneered at the person's dim question.

"Moron! Have you not been told? What I stole was a horcrux.", he hissed, "Do you think he would stop at only one? Of course not! Why would I risk myself when I knew his coming would be inevitable?"

"Why risk yourself now? You could have simply stolen the boy away."

"I've finally found ways to destroy his horcruxes.", he grinned with sudden savagery that made others lean away. "Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom are the easiest ways.", he hissed in pleasure. "I've been able to find and destroy two, including purging that damnable pendant and the cup.", he leaned back, smiling with more genuine delight. "My darling Harry destroyed another. What's left now? The diadem, the ring, and...That snake of his, undoubtedly.", he ticked off easily. "Destroy them and Voldemort is nothing more than an ordinary wizard. Besides his appearance, of course. A great deal less sanity as well.", he looked across them. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with those, rather than Harry- especially when he's perfectly safe in his husband's hands?"

"The _hell he is!"_, Sirius stood again, slamming his hands down furiously.

"I'll even offer my assistance in destroying them, if you like. The sooner he's gone, the safer Harry and our child will be.", he ignored his maddened brother.

xXx

"Harry?", Hermione was stroking the hair from his forehead. He was curled up on a lounge, Hermione on one side, Ron on the other. Both were looking at him worriedly.

"It was- it was bad enough when he told me Sirius wanted to- was planning on-", he choked. "But I could _ignore_ that. Because he couldn't. Can't. So he's still just my godfather. When he told me he'd been destroying horcruxes, when he told me what they were, when he told me how Voldemort made them, I thought maybe I could deal with this...This _farce_ my parents pulled on me-", he coughed, heaving in air as his two friends huddled even closer, practically squishing him between them. "He was- _is_ destroying Voldemort. That's good. It was good. So it didn't matter when he'd touch me, when he'd kiss me, when he'd-", he cut himself off forcibly. "It was okay, because my body liked it, right? He was trying to destroy Voldemort too. He said I wouldn't have to face him again. That I didn't have to fight for my life again. That he would protect me and-", he looked to his friends in hysteria, _"I can't have a baby!"_, he cried.

The two near tackled him in a fierce hug as he finally broke down after weeks of pent up fear and frustration and anger and helplessness.

Hermione was terrified. Of losing her friend, of his sudden fit, of the man who took him away and somehow made her closest friend into this. She didn't know what to do. Oh, she knew what she'd do after she managed to calm herself down- she'd search. Search for loopholes and laws and regulations to help him. She'd hunt for information on pregnancy, on the effects it might have on someone their age, on male pregnancy. She'd search for magical pregnancy termination, in case...In case Harry might want it. In case it proved too dangerous for his fragile health, whether he wanted to use them or not. She'd look for ways to help him. In any way she possibly can.

Ron felt somewhat lost. He felt angry at whoever made Harry upset, worried out of his _mind_ for his best mate, shame he didn't try harder to find him, even if he knew that logically he couldn't have really made a difference. More anger that no one else, no one powerful enough tried more to help him, angry at Sirius for betraying Harry like that, angry at Harry's _parents_ for ever making the contract in the first place, more for them dying and not being around to adjust him to the thought, which also shared to Sirius for not telling him before. Angry at Remus as well, for not knowing about it and stopping at it. Helplessly angry at everyone who put them in this position. So he just held onto his best mate tighter and tried to cradle and rock him through his fit.

The three felt alone. Together, thicker than thieves, but alone.

xXx

Sirius, by now, had been strapped to his chair to avoid any violence breaking out. He was utterly furious, spitting mad at his snotty little bastard of a brother. He'd always been an oily, slimy liar, charming their parents with his good grades and malicious skill with dark magic and it never failed to make Sirius want to gag that they were brothers at all. While he wouldn't go so far to say he was happy when the news came he was likely dead (oh, how he wished he was now, propriety be damned), he wasn't actually upset with his brother's seeming death. He mourned Harry's absence. The boy looked so much like James- but smaller. Sweeter. Far more tempting than the peeks he'd had at James, or the quick moments taken with Lily in the alcoves. And the boy was so protective of his godfather- really, Sirius couldn't help it when his thoughts drifted to the child as his bride. He was so domestic, under all of that beautiful power and fierce will.

Perfect little housewife material. And he was _supposed_ to be _his_.

Oh, how Sirius wished he could just kill the bugger and take Harry. He could even raise the baby as his own- Regulus was practically his twin, after all. And after it was born, he could fill Harry up with his own children. He planned to have many of them- not like the Weasleys (that would tax Harry, and Sirius didn't want him to be too worn out for loving) but maybe three or four. They'd stay in one of the other Black houses and raise their family as Sirius fought against the Dark Lord. And when the war was over, he'd go back into the Auror Corp and support their happy family. Maybe they'd even get a few pets.

And Sirius deserved to have his happy ending didn't he? After what he's been through? Of course he did.

Yet here he is, with that damnable snake. Who took _everything_ from him _again_. Sirius couldn't stand the sight of his _healthy_ little brother and he wanted to reach across the dainty little table and _throttle_ the little parasite. Squeeze his neck until his face turned blue and his pulse weakened and stopped under his fingers. The digits twitched just thinking about it. He could right history's wrong that way.

Regulus spared him a slight glance as he talked about something or other with Moody and Sirius felt his rage threaten to drown him. _Bloody fucking hell_, why hasn't anyone at least _hexed_ the bastard yet?

He wished, quite fervently, that he wasn't strapped down. _He'd_ take care of the wanker. His yanked at his bindings again. He ignored Moony trying to calm him down. How the hell did the man expect him to calm down when confronted with this- this little-

He couldn't think of the proper words to describe how much he _loath__e__d_ his brother right then.

xXx

Remus liked to think he was a calm, reasonable man. And for the most part, he was. But the urge to tear both Blacks apart was almost overwhelming and only the thought of Harry being traumatized kept him from revealing his fury. Maybe, if he'd been there while they had been _idiotic enough_ to make a bloody _contract-_

He took a deep breath, consciously keeping the scents out so he wouldn't fly into a rage. It would do no good for Harry right now. He winced slightly.

He'd known the Blacks were...Well, pompous asses. It was almost a given. Even in Hogwarts, he, Peter and even James would get increasingly frustrated over Sirius' constant spoilt, illogical behavior. The only reason he was Harry's godfather was because Remus, as a werewolf, couldn't take legal responsibility of little Harry and Peter was- well, Peter. So Remus had _no idea_ what sort of _stupidity_ his friends were high on when this apparent contract was made, but-

_M__erlin_ he wished he could hug Harry right now. Poor boy...He didn't deserve this. He knew Lily and James were firm believers in choosing to marry for love, so what on earth would possibly possess them to..?

He glanced at Sirius. He knew the man had played around with Lily, and snuck some looks at James when he thought no one was looking. His amber eyes narrowed. He wondered, if when the Potters were in a panic about protecting their baby, that Sirius somehow sweet-talked them into it. He wouldn't put it past the Black. For quite a while, he'd wondered why he was still friends with this man. In school, it was because he and James were cousins and they were dormmates. Out of school, it was simply habit to invite him along. And when he escaped Azkaban, it was out of guilt and the need to have someone connected to James and Lily. Now it was because they were using his house and some of his resources for the Order. Remus shook his head.

Sirius probably _did_ manipulate the desperate couple. He shouldn't have left the couple alone. Especially when his gut told him not to trust Sirius. He let out a small sigh.

He couldn't go back and change it. If he could, Harry would be happy and with his parents right now, and Peter never would've taken the Mark, and Sirius would be firmly out of the picture before Lily ever fell pregnant.

xXx

"It's time for you to go back to your little hideout.", Regulus' voice disturbed the three, who had fallen into a light sleep on the couch, positioned awkwardly. Ron and Hermione held onto their friend tightly, staring at him in undisguised distrust and dislike. Not that Regulus cared what they thought of him. He wouldn't be letting them return until after the baby is born anyhow- lest they plant ideas in his little darling's head. He smiled docilely. "If you won't willingly leave, I can easily have you repulsed from the premises. I've been wanting to see if it really kills people."

Regulus wasn't as unaffected by the Order as much as he would like to have portrayed. He wanted to be _alone_ with his sweet little husband. _Now_.

Harry whimpered inaudibly, pushing his friends off of him as they stared at Regulus stupidly. They snapped back to attention and turned to him with protests that died on their lips when they saw how nervous Harry was. Regulus was probably serious, after all. "We'll write, Harry, we promise,"

"Write all you want, he won't receive anything.", Regulus told them blithely, eyes cold as he ushered the three out of the room, making sure to keep Harry separate from them.

"You can't do that!", Hermione glared at him, positively outraged as Harry flinched, keeping his gaze down. He wished, guiltily, that Hermione would keep her mouth shut. She was aggravating Regulus, and Regulus would take out his possessive frustration on him. Gently, of course, slowly and tenderly and tortuously. Harry shuddered, feeling slightly nauseous. More so when he felt heat coil low in his belly at the thought of what Regulus would do to him once they were alone.

Harry didn't want to- but he wanted to. He made it feel so good, and Harry was sure if it'd been someone else, someone who he knew _(NOT. SIRIUS.)_ and trusted and was perhaps even _dating-_

But it was too late for any of that. His hand drifted down to his flat stomach. He couldn't really be- but Hermione hadn't said it was a lie...Was it a spell? A potion? _Merlin_, Harry'd never thought about anything like...Like _that-_ hell, he'd been pretty sure he was _straight_. Was he straight? He enjoyed- despite himself- being...With a _man_, but he'd never been with anyone else, so...

He could've slapped himself. This wasn't the time to be having a sexuality crisis. His keeper was denying his friends access to him- cutting them off from him, and the thought slammed into him suddenly, making panic bloom in his heart. He wondered, in a small part of his brain, why he was so bothered now, especially when he went without any contact before meeting them at Diagon. Was it his fear over this...

_He didn't want to say it._

Or maybe it was because they would be going to school- _without him-_ leaving him, _leaving_! To his- his _husband!_

What would he do then? They'll be at Hogwarts and he won't be able to see them and talk to them and- did Regulus really think it would be healthy to separate them from him when he _clearly_ wasn't stable without them-? How would he remain sane without them- they were-

"Two way journal!", he blurted out. The three looked at him oddly, but he supposed that was understandable, given they couldn't be aware of the maelstrom going on in his head at the moment. "Please?", he turned to Regulus desperately. The man looked pleased that Harry was pleading with him though at the same time, nettled at his request. "I _need_ them, they're my bestfriends!"

Regulus narrowed his eyes as they flashed dangerously. _"I_ am the only one you need,", he growled, gripping his arm with a grip not harsh, but uncomfortable. Regulus never actually _hurt_ him. Hermione piped in then.

"If he doesn't have his friends to talk to, he'll get stressed! Stress is bad for the baby, isn't it?", she asked, eyes sharp and shrewd. Ron looked between his bestmates.

"Yeah.", he turned to the older man, "Harry's always had one of us to talk to. Suddenly _depriving_ him,", he trailed off and Hermione looked in a little bit of surprise. The word 'deprived' got Regulus' attention just as much as 'bad for the baby'. He growled in displeasure, glaring between the other two.

"Everything written in the diaries will be screened before he reads them.", he growled, "And I will be the one procuring them.", Hermione sighed, sagging with a relieved nod as Ron pursed his lips, glancing at Harry.

xXx

Regulus sneered when his two friends hugged him tightly. He wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him- _especially_ not his brother. He turned to Severus. "I'll contact you.", he murmured. The man's eyes narrowed in his wan face before nodding sharply, turning away then. Regulus nearly snorted, but he'd lost enough of his composure today. Snape had always been a melodramatic, dour little snob, didn't know his place.

But soon enough they were gone and he stared out at his property for a minute as his husband fidgeted beside him. He turned to look down at the boy. "Harry, love.", he saw him flinch and look up hesitantly, avoiding actual eye contact. "Let us retire to the baths, shall we?", he offered his arm. Harry took it hesitantly, following meekly.

The boy had, after their first physical encounter, turned into the short-tempered Gryffindor he'd known him to be. Loud, and angry, lashing out at whatever he could. Regulus had to keep the suppressors on for fear that Harry might hurt himself. Of course, tying the boy up as he had had certainly aroused him, and he enjoyed his struggling. It was _much_ more passionate. He felt heat swirl down his spine just thinking about it. For a long while, the boy raged and screamed. Nothing calming draughts in his food couldn't help though. Playing with the boy's mind through lust potion contaminated food also proved helpful, confusing and humiliating the boy enough to draw him out of his anger.

Even better, Regulus smirked, was the faint drops of love potion. Not enough to make the boy really feel anything for him, but enough to make him more receptive to intimate feelings and more likely to acquiesce to Regulus' wishes. For that sort of behavior, though, it was the collar he had the boy wear that helped the most. It was a Black heirloom- it slipped in the wearer's subconscious, making them loyal to Lord Black. It was instrumental in Harry's passivity. And now the boy was cowed by the knowledge that Regulus' seed had planted in the temporary womb- also made through a potion carefully filtered in his food.

Of course, now Regulus would have to cut those potions down, eventually weaning Harry off of them as the pregnancy went on.

The thought of Harry becoming thick with his child inflamed him.

"Pet, do you know why I chose to take you for my own before necessary?", they'd had this conversation many times before in their time together. He preened when Harry answered squeamishly.

"To make sure I remained..._Pure_...For you.", he purred at the shame evident in each word, how falteringly the words were said. Regulus knew that he enjoyed humiliating his husband- his past lovers as well. What made his darling little doll different, was that Regulus was careless, crass and cruel to his lovers. He would never be so to his husband. Being physically hurt wouldn't bother Harry all that much anyways, it would only estrange him further. Make him harbor hate. And Regulus couldn't bear the thought of leaving marks on him out of malice. The bruises on his thighs and hips, though, were incredibly erotic to look at. As were the love marks he'd painted across the young, nubile body.

By the time he'd come back from his musing, they'd reached the large baths. Hogwarts prefects baths were child's play in comparison to the steamy, marble and ivory room. He hummed in appreciation at the humid air, shutting the large, elegant double doors behind them. He pressed his little lambkin against it, leaning down to kiss his forehead affectionately, even as his hands moved to slip the robe from the boy. His slim young body was just so very tempting, and Regulus was sure he'd always be on the smaller, more feminine side. He was a fine mix of feminine and masculine, his daintiness still dominant in his young age.

His bare chest was so warm, and Regulus loved to lather attention there. He held slim arms back against the door as he hunched over to mouth at the boy. He was already trembling- whether from pleasure or shame, Regulus didn't know nor did he particularly care. Love and care took time; he knew that. Just from being forced with someone long enough can induce love. Which was what Regulus was doing.

Separating him from others- keeping him for himself. Regulus would _make_ the boy love him.

He glanced up at his face, flushed and perfect, brows scrunched together adorable and his lips parted. Regulus had been trying to keep the boy's habit of biting his lips to a minimum, and already his lips looked so much sweeter. Regulus wanted to try something new. His lips curled into a small grin against warm sensitive skin. Green eyes looked to him warily, hesitantly. He pulled Harry to edge of the large baths, delicately nudging him in the water. He sat at the edge, pulling Harry close. The depth of the pool here kept Harry at just eye level with Regulus' belly button. He banished his own clothes, leaning down to curl over his boy. Said boy flinched back but Regulus dragged him closer. "Harry, darling...How many times have I used my mouth to pleasure you?", his voice dripped in sensuality. Harry froze, looking up at him with large eyes. Regulus crept his hand to the back of his head, pulling him in close.

The steam in the air was filled with incense. And not just any incense. Harry would be feeling it soon, and would come to the conclusion that he found real pleasure in doing Regulus sexual favors. These kinds of emotions were never hard when one had such an innocent lover. He would drag Harry down into the dark abyss of lust and sensual love, make him slave to the gratifying feelings of physical connection. He stifled a deep groan at the thought and gazed down at his darling. "I deserve a reward, don't I? Some gratitude for the things I do for you?"

When Harry's lips hesitantly touched the tip, Regulus twitched.

xXx

"The diadem has been collected.", came the pant and Mad-Eye nodded. Why that old coot hid everything like he did was beyond the former Auror, especially with the knowledge that Voldemort had horcruxes. Old fool. He leant back, deep frown creasing his battered, scarred face. Black- the younger one- had said about the diadem and snake. The ring was in Dumbledore's office, much to Moody's displeasure. Either way, that left the snake according to the man and while Moody didn't trust him to have told the whole truth, they could use the immediate information before taking the man in and securing Potter. Despite what a few of the members might have thought, Moody did still have Potter in the back of his mind.

And he'd be damned if they had an emotionally battered, domestically trapped Potter. Bad enough that the boy would need Mind Healers from his misadventures at the school and for his home life. Adding a baby into the mix, let alone just who the father was, was a whole different mess. And who knew what Regulus was doing to him.

**XXXXXXXX**

So. This. Yeah.


End file.
